As flat panel type display units, liquid crystal display units, plasma display units, electroluminescence units, and the like are known, and the liquid crystal display units have spread widely as a representative of the flat panel type display units. In recent years, these flat panel type display units have been growing in size, and demand for displaying on a curved surface has been growing in terms of a sense of spread and designability.
In a case where the above-described flat panel type display unit performs display on a curved surface, i.e., in a case where a display panel is curved and deformed in an arc shape, the following issue arises. For example, with respect to the display panel that is curved and deformed in an arc shape, a control circuit board provided with a drive circuit configured to control driving of the display panel has a flat-plate shape. Therefore, nonuniform deflection occurs in a printed circuit board with flexibility (a flexible printed circuit board) connecting the display panel and the control circuit board to each other. This deflection causes stress on the flexible printed circuit board, and display quality is deteriorated by a long period of use.
On the other hand, for example, in a display unit described in PTL 1, there is disclosed a method of reducing stress by providing a slit having a small circular hole to a flexible printed circuit board, and appropriately adjusting a slit width of the slit.